Brom
by SlayerFreakDivinity
Summary: Brom, Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, and a new girl from the Varden, Abala, have to stop urgals from killing people in the misty gorge. Will they make it in time before they kill too much from the Varden that they loose hope? Or will they make it? OCXMurtagh
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Brom was sitting on a small toadstool in Carvahall. Fires were light, but the town was silent in sleep. Brom sat up, looking around to see Eragon next to him. Brom was startled and he fell out of the chair.

"What are you doing here?" Brom asked, staring at Eragon.

"There is people at my door at the farm. I needed a little help from you to find out who it is, Brom." Eragon's word went slowly out of his mouth, as if he didn't know if Brom would say yes.

"Fine, I'll go see who it is, but I better be back by sun rise to eat breakfast." Brom got up off the floor, using his hands to dust himself off and he grabbed a horse from the stalls. "Eragon, grab one too. You'll need it if they are the king's soldiers at your door."

Eragon walked across the floor, hoping not to be noticed by the king's soldiers that guarded Carvahall at night. He silently walked across the floor, walking in the stall. A brown horse sat there, unsure of it's surrondings. Eragon grabbed hold of the horse, pulled it out of the stall, grabbed a saddle, and jumped on the horse. He walked out next to Brom.

"Got one," he said, looking at Brom.

Brom nodded and he started trotting down te streets of Carvahall. They soon exited the little town and were racing back to Eragon's farm just down the road. Brom was usually in the lead, but Eragon was this time. Brom needed to know who these men were intil he attacked or talked to the "men" at Eragon's farm.

Soon, they were there. Eragon jumped off of the horse, followed by Brom. "They are over there." Eragon pointed to these men in black hoods, with bows over their shoulders. They were knocking on the door, yelling if anyone was home.

"How did this happen? When did you notice them?" Brom was looking at the men as he spoke, not at Eragon. The men were banging harder and harder on the door, threatening to bust in if Eragon wasn't going to open the door.

Eragon started to tell Brom what happened. "I was asleep when I started hearing these knocks at my door. They asked if anyone was going to answer the door, but I didin't know these guys. They could kill me. So, I went out the back door and went to find you. That was about at least ten minutes ago. It takes me not long to get to Carvahall to find you, Brom."

Brom listened, shaking his head "yes" at important parts that Eragon was talking about. It was odd, seeing these men at Eragon's farm. "We should ask th-" Brom started, but was interuppted by a noise behind him. "What was that?" Brom asked.

"I don't know," said Eragon.

"We should find out," Brom retorted.

Eragon and Brom turned around to see Murtagh sitting in the bushes behind them.

"What do you want?" Eragon asked, looking at Murtagh. Murtagh just laughed at Eragon, that made Eragon slightly confused.

"Came here to join the party. Look, those are not angry men, but they are what we can call king's soldiers. They want to see you, but it would be better to leave them be. Call Saphira, maybe she can help."

Eragon blinked, but he shrugged and called to Saphira. _"Murtagh wants you, Saphira. There are king's soldiers at my door that want me. Can you come?"_

_"Sure, I'll be there in a minute."_

"She's coming, Murtagh," Eragon replied, hoarsly as he spoke.

"Good, that's all I need to know. I know that Saphira is fast, she gets to places fast, you know that. Wait a minute. Am I talking loudly?" he asked, looking at Brom and then Eragon.

"As loud as a wolf." Brom stared at the soldiers as he spoke, his voice was dim, telling Murtagh that he was sure. "Why?" Brom asked, staring back at him.

"They are looking at me, pointing. Is that me or are th- THEY ARE COMING!" Murtagh shouted, pulling out his bow and he aimed at one.

"No," Eragon snapped. "Murtagh, hop on my horse, we will do this the easy way and get out of this. ALIVE!" Eragon turned away, when Brom grabbed his shoulder before he went.

"Eragon, we need to kill the horses. They didn't walk here, they used horses. Grab your bow and we'll shoot them." Brom pulled a bow over his shoulder, and he was going to spit out some instructions. "Eragon, help me shoot the horses. Murtagh, you- MURTAGH!" Brom's cries split the air in two, as he saw Murtagh killing some men with his sword.

Blood hissed all over the ground, the stars sprinkling over them as Murtagh killed some of the men. He didn't know that one soldier was walking up behind him, with his sword pulled over his shoulder, ready to kill Murtagh for good. Brom pulled out his bow, but was too late. The soldier jabbed his sword in Murtagh's side. Murtagh screamed, his cries echoing the night. Blood lay on the floor, and Eragon stared. The soldiers turned back to Brom and Eragon, and started marching to them.

"What do we do now?" Eragon asked. "Use OUR horses and run for our lives?" Brom stared at Eragon, looking back at Murtagh.

"We get him first," Brom pulled out his bow. "We don't kill the soldier's horses,we kill the soldiers!" Brom shot one, causing the soldiers to not march to them, but start running. Dirt flew behind them, Eragon thinking fast, and Brom shooting the men that were nearby. Eragon knew he needed to help Brom, so he grabbed his bow and started to shoot the king's soldiers.

A soldier fell to the floor as Eragon's bow struck him in the stomach, yelping in pain as blood leaked from his stomach to the floor. He took his last, faint breath intil he died. Some of the soldiers wanted to retreat, but they kept running to Brom and Eragon, refusing to give up. Brom fired, hitting another soldier in the head, and he gasped as blood leaked from his head, soaking his eyes so he was blinded. He would die soon, and the pain made it worse. Brom fired again, hitting him through the throat and out the other end. Soldiers gasped at this, but the main one was still alive, directing them to press their attack on Brom and Eragon.

"We are so dead," Eragon muttered, crossly to himself. "We have already killed much, we must get the horses now. They approach quickly, and we must reload after we fire. Let's go Brom!" Brom refused and he fired again, knowing it would be better to have Eragon being brave, not saving himself.

"Help me, Eragon. They will die easier if you pull out your bow and start shooting men like I am!" Brom fired at a soldier, who sailed to the floor, gasping in pain and anger. Brom reloaded. Eragon realized he would much rather be helping Brom, not getting him killed. Eragon pulled out his bow and fired at the soldiers.

**POV: **Brom

I watched Eragon closly as he fired at the soldiers. I could tell he didn't want to help me that much, but I could tell he didn't want me dead. I reloaded again and fired at the leader, the only one with a sheild. He also had a sword in his hand. Everytime I fired at him, he used his sheild to dodge the move. I needed to pull back on my bow a little harder, so I pulled back strongly. I fired at him, and broke the sheild. It worked! Now he had nothing to protect himself with.

I fired at the main one, and got him in the head, just in front of the brain. He couldn't take his last breath, he died at almost an instant. The other soldiers saw that their leader was dead, so they had the choice to flee. They did so, leaving the dead soldiers and Murtagh on the floor. I put my bow away, running out of the bushes to help him.

"Eragon, help me!" I roared. Eragon rushed to me in a hurry, coming to see if his half-brother was okay. I held my hand to his throat, realizing that his pulse was still pumping with his heart. He survived! A miracle!

Eragon stepped up to me, looking at me slightly. "Is he okay?" Eragon asked, turning his view off of me and onto Murtagh instead. I waited to see if he was serious about the question. He realized I never answered and he stared at me. "Well? People usually don't respond if it isn't good luck. Is he dead or alive?" He must have been serious, so I answered.

"He's fine. He is alive. Get him on Saphira while we ride our horses back to Carvahall. Saphira will take him to the mountains, using the Varden to take care of him. We'll go there now, I realized we don't need to give back the horses. Tell this to Saphira, now." I insisted. Eragon nodded.

Eragon stepped away from me, turning the other way as if he wanted some privacy talking with Saphira. A few seconds later, he stepped back to me, crouching over Mortagh's body to see the wound. Minutes later, Saphira came, seeing Mortagh's body on the floor.

"She said yes," Eragon said when she arrived to them. "She wasn't hear in time to help us when he first asked her to, she met up with urgals down the valley. She is taking Mortagh to the Varden to heal. She said if he doesn't wake up on the ride there, he probably won't wake up intil we get there. Put him on Saphira's back, Brom." I nodded, picking up Mortagh and placing him on Saphira's body. She soon flew off, the trees startled by the wind, causing them to shiver in the breeze.

"Let's go," I told Eragon as Saphira flew off. "We need to get there as soon as possible. The sooner we get there, the better. He won't worry about us if he wakes up before he get's here." I grabbed my black horse, hopping on. Eragon followed my action.

"Lead the way," Eragon said, pulling his horse behing mine. "Let's ride."

"Good idea," I reported, racing off with Eragon hot in my horses's tail.

I didn't get back for breakfast, as I wanted to, but I needed to help Eragon take care of his problems. The night turned to morning as we were stepping through the water in the valley. It rushed up my horse's leg, making it shiver with pleasure. As I ran through the valley, Eragon was muttering things. I wondered what he was talking about, but I ignored it. We hade a while to go from here. . .

**NORMAL POV**

Saphira was racing through the air, the wind in her feathers. She did not have far to go to make it to the Varden. Murtagh was still not awake, his breathing harsh and blood leaking from him. It did not make her feel any better, but Saphira realized that the smell of fire and the movements of teeny tiny people were covering one part of the mountain. She couldn't talk to these Varden people. She could only talk to Eragon, he was the only one that understood.

Some people saw her coming, pleased to think that Eragon was there to help them. But Eragon was not there, they would not be pleased to see Murtagh's scarlet blood face in the place where they wanted to see Eragon. Saphira landed, people looked for Eragon, seeing Murtagh's face there.

"Why is he here?" asked one, looking at Saphira. She understood that the people of the Varden would not be pleased. . . at all. Saphira dropped Murtagh's body at the Varden's feet. They gasped at what they saw. Saphira pushed him forward, then she took to the skies, not wanting to deal with anything with Murtagh. She never trusted him, but she didn't know if she would or not ever trust him.

A yound girl named Abala walked up to Murtagh. She was about his age, not so young. About fiveteen. She placed her hand on his throat, feeling the pump of red blood flowing through his veins. He would wake soon, about in a few hours. She needed to take him in a nice cave. . .But where was a nice cave? The people of the Varden left Murtagh on the floor, but not Abala. She kinda thought he was. . . .cute? Special? Dead? She didn't know.

She grabbed his body, pulling it away from the village, gripping his feet tightly. She brought him to a cave under a waterfall, it was damp, but warm. Nice to heal in, she supposed. She gripped a bucket, sticking it under the waterfall, filling it quickly. One of the reason's why it was a good spot, always got water. She had some food, so she set some cooked deer meat on a high rock and went to find some cloth to heal the wounds. She had an idea. She tore off some cloth from her dress and soaked it in the water.

She ripped off his shirt, seeing the scar that his father gave him. She thought it made him look brave, rather like a warrior in battle. She didn't know his past, but maybe when he woke up she could ask him some questions. She realized he was armed, so she took away his sword and his bow so he wouldn't try to kill her.

She placed her cloth on the deep cut that the soldier gave him. She saw him twitch, so she kept on placing the cloth on him. "Hungry?" she asked, putting the food in his face. It was fresh, soit smelled good. He twitched, as if it was a yes. "Well, you'll need to wake up first." She grabbed the water and she poured it in his face. He shot awake.

"What? Eragon? Brom? Where are y- Who are you?" Murtagh asked, looking at Abala. He tried to reach his bow, but he didn't feel it there. He looked down to see he had no shirt on as well. "Woah!" he screamed, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his body to sheild it. "Why did you do that?" he asked, looking at Abala.

"Sorry to rudly treat you, but I am Abala. Eragon's dragon-" she started, but Murtagh cut her off.

"Saphira." He corrected her.

"Saphira, brought you here. You would have no attention is it wasn't for me. All of us left you there, but me. I saved you, you should be more than grateful." She stared at him. He snarled under his breath.

"Why would they take me to the Varden? Why wouldn't they take care of me? Why here?" he screamed, confused. "I thought. . .I thought they. . .cared." His eyes streamed with salty tears, but he wiped them away. He could 't be a. . .a. . .BABY! He needed to stay strong.

"Maybe they didn't have the time." She reassured him. He didn't feel convinced.

" . . ." His voice was watery, and she noticed this. She grabbed her cloth to soak the tears into it, but when he felt the tickle rub his face, he bolted to her hand, looking at her cold-hearted in the eye. "Don't even thing about it, Abala." His voice was deep, scowling with disgust. He pulled his shirt on, looking at her.

"You arn't going anywhere," she boasted, grabbing the meat. "You must be hungry. Eat. If you want to find your friends you might want to fuel. I am going to change the bloodly water out so you can have a drink. I need you to rest. . .?" she asked, looking at him for a name.

"Murtagh." He grabbed the meat, eating it. It was down in seconds. Abala grabbed the empty bucket and filled it with cold water. She handed it to him. He took it, gulping it down. When he finished, he looked down to see that his shirt was full of blood. "I might want to take a bath," he said, looking at his body. "With my pants on."

She nodded grabbing a large tub, the size of a bath tub, it was a tub, basicly. She couldn't really pull it over but she pointed to it. He nodded, taking his shirt off. He stepped in the tub, filling it with water from the waterfall and bathing himself in it. When he was done, he cleaned his shirt as well. He pulled it on, seeing that Abala was staring a him the whole time.

"Uh, some privacy, please?" he asked, as he had some more water before he would start walking. She nodded, but when he headed for the entrance of the cave, he saw Eragon and Brom walk in.

"Murtagh!" screamed Eragon. He hugged his half brother then he drew away. "We were very worried about you, Murtagh. We are very sorry we sent you here, but we needed to get you to shelter fast," Eragon explained to him. He nodded.

Suddenly, Abala jumped up. "I want to come! I want to go with you!" she screamed, jumping up and down. Murtagh stared. Eragon and Brom glanced at each other, worried at what the answer might be.

"I guess," Brom sputtered slightly. She thanked him with her wits. Brom sighed. "Let's head out now, I guess. It would be better."

Eragon looked at him, rather confused. "Where do we need to go? We don't have a mission on our heels, Brom."

"Yes we do. I found it out on the way, that we have a mission. A deadly one, we need to stay alive. In a misty gorge, some urgals, big ones, are killing people. We need to kill them in the encampment. Now, come on, Miss." Brom grabbed his horse. The Mission began. . .Now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**POV:** Abala

I was on the back of Brom's horse, as we walked through the trees. I was hungry, and I forgot that I still had parents, probably worried about me. I watched Murtagh's every move, he noticed this.

"Well, what are you looking at?" he snapped, scowling at me. I could tell he didn't like me, but I wanted him to. I wanted him to trust me, I wanted him to get feelings, something huge to happen. Save him, maybe. Tell him how I feel? Oh, no, he would laugh, than he would give me a serious look and tell me that I am stupid. How about kiss him? Woah, that's way overrated. He would smack me, and then beg to Brom and Eragon to get rid of me.

"Um, behind you!" I thought of a excuse fast. He scowled at me, turning away to see if anything was behind him. I gulped. He turned to me, with a frown.

"Admiring the trees, are we?" he growled, and I blushed. "Eww. . .You are rosy red!" he looked as if he would vomit. I laughed. "I don't see what's so funny. . ." he muttered, crossly. Brom scowled. He was very annoyed. I laughed again.

I was on the floor, begging for life in laughter. "I still don't see what's so funny. . ." he scowled, for the third time. Brom and Eragon slapped their faces.

"Alright, get up!" Brom grabbed my arm, throwing me on the horse at my stomach. I was uncomfortable as the horse trotted through the trees.

It was an hour later, when the night came. Brom went off to find food, Eragon went to find firewood, so that left me and Murtagh. Alone. I wanted to talk. So, I started.

"Murtagh, I wanted to s-" I started, he glanced at me with his eyes big.

"Woah, slow down. You're like a chipmunk." I didn't take this as a compliment.

"I wanted to say. . ." I was embarrassed. He glared at me.

"What? You are acting so. . .foolish. Tell me what you want to share." I knew I had to get it out.

"I wanted to say, that you are cool!" It slid like honey. He gulped, rather. . .slowly.

"Um. . ." He started looking around, rather peachy pink. "I'll be right back." He sat up, walked away. A few minutes later I smelled some nasty aroma. It almost made me throw up. It smelled like vomit itself. He came back after that.

"Is that all?" he asked, wanting to know more. I nodded.

"You are cool, and I think I have a crush on you." He sank.

"Erm, uh. . ." He was unsure if he wanted to stay. "Uh, coming Brom!" He turned away, running for the hills. I let it out, after that long, I let it out. I was lucky enough I didn't go to far, anyway. I was embarrassed.

It was the morning, so we headed off. Murtagh was silent. He didn't talk to anyone. He refused to eat, and he couldn't sleep. He had his bow everywhere he went. I went to talk to him. "Murtagh?" I asked. He whipped around.

"Oh. . . Hi. . .What do you want?" he asked, avoiding eye contact with me. I smiled.

"I wanted to see if you are okay." He stared at me, rather for a long time."Ugh, never been better. Hey Eragon, what did you say?" He turned away from me, heading to Eragon. Another excuse. Eragon stared at him.

"I never said anything." I saw Murtagh give him the signal that mentioned "just go along". Eragon nodded. "Now, the wood went away," Eragon lied, playing along with him. "Wanna go get some?" Murtagh nodded, running away quickly. I never got time to know him.

I could go talk to Brom. I walked to him, he had a deer on a fire. It looked good, he must have been a good cook. "Hey, Brom." He turned to me. "Do you know why Murtagh's acting weird?"

**POV: **Murtagh

I was. . . rosy. Eragon saw this. "Blushing?" he asked. I hide my cheeks in my hoodie. "Watcha hiding, bro?" he asked, and looked at me. I turned away. He laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked him. I could feel the heat on me, brushing on my hoodie, warming up my body. What did he want to know? "Okay, maybe Abala did tell me something last night, but so what? Is that what you wanted to know so. . . clearly?" He didn't nod.

"I want to know _what _she said, Murtagh. What did she tell you, is it wrong? Is it special?" I looked up to hear Eragon's peircing words. I needed to tell him, he was my half brother after all.

"She told me that I was cool and she had a crush on me. There?" Eragon was being so pushy. He was eager to know all he could know, probably tell the world of my secret. I shouldn't of said that.

"Holy. . . She likes you, like _loves _you? God, you must feel weird." I nodded slightly. "Now, let's just get some wood and get out of here. Brom might need us back at camp." Eragon lifted some wood into his hands and raced off, followed by me.

We got back to the camp, to she Abala whispering to Brom. I needed to barge in, after all. I started to storm into Abala, pushing her over.

She laughed. "Now you are really getting in the mood!" she screamed, launching at me, pushing me over as well. I landed on the floor, with her on me. Eragon laughed, Brom stared. I pushed her off, and she started to laugh. Eragon was on the floor as well, laughing.

I groaned. Brom snorted. "Let's go, we got a big day ahead." He grabbed his horse, jumping on, telling Abala to come on as well. She listened, and Eragon and me jumped on the brown horse and we headed off.

**NORMAL POV**

The four of them were riding off, when snow started to cover the clearing. It was a surprise, but it was one of the land's mistakes. Abala stared at Murtagh, and he was getting annoyed. Brom shoved her backwords, telling her to stop. She listened.

Brom stared at what was ahead. It was a big cave, covered in ice. It was like the ice age was here, destroying the remains of the land, making it cold. He stopped at the front of the cave, peering in to see if there was mobement. There was none. Eragon popped in with him. He looked too, but nothing was found.

"We have to go in," Brom declared. He headed in, followed by Eragon. It was warmer in the cave than it was outside. It sorta. . .glowed. Abala thought the place was slightly. . .magical. Peirced by dragons, making lava swirl and dance underneath them and on the walls of the cave. Brom saw this, but ignored it.

They headed deeper in, when the four of them realized that they could not see if it was day or night. It was probably mid-day, so they kept walking. Some frozen items were in there, like dragons that still had skin and scales. Murtagh was surprised by this.

Brom stared at the dragon on the wall of that cave, he thought it was cool. Brom looked around, seeing that lava was next to them. When did they get in the land of the ice? He didn't really care, so he just kept leading the way in the cave.

Brom started to feel cold, and they have been walking far since they last checked, when they guessed it was mid-day, so it must be the evening by now. They were hungry, with no food in the cave other than some corn and milk. He thought that both of it was stale, but when he asked Abala to check, she said it was fine. They would camp in a few hours, so they would keep going to get out of the cave faster. Minutes passed, and Eragon grew hungry. They walked for an hour more, and they guessed it was nine o' clock at night. They would camp now, so Brom jumped off his horse and he grabbed some skin to make a tent.

When it was set up, Murtagh went with Eragon to scout ahead. Brom and Abala stayed back at the camp, and Brom was not worrying about Abala. Sure, she could go get lost in this cave without food and water. It was fine with him. He grabbed the milk, pouring it in a four little cups so when Murtagh and Eragon come back they could get refueled. Brom grabbed the one whole thing of corn, realizing they should divide each of the four sides of the corn. He used his mini knife to chop down the side, placing them on a wooden table with no legs, just laying flat.

When that was done, Brom grabbed a lamp that he had, lighting it in the tent so they could have some light. He had some leftover wood to use, so he used some of this leftover magic from the old days when he had a dragon to start a fire. It was a big fire, so it really heated him. Nothing melted, even though it was ice. Brom didn't know how big this cave was, but he knew they could get out in time. Brom thought he knew Abala's secret. But what was it? It had to do with Murtagh, it had to. Maybe when Murtagh and Eragon got back, Eragon could ask Saphira how long they had to go in the cave. He thought there was no way around it, afterall.

Brom turned to see Abala sitting by the fire, warming her hands up so she could stay warm. Brom murmured, and she noticed this. "What's up, Brom? How did you get a fire to light in this cold place?" she asked, turned back to the fire when she got her eyes off me.

"I used some. . . wood." He didn't all the way trust Abala, so he would lie to her. She didn't make much since to him, anyways. More like someone that held him back, rather than help him and Eragon and Murtagh get to the misty gorge to stop the urgals. She just nodded, then she got some of her milk, she was thirsty. Brom was polite, so he waited.

Maybe Abala knew how to fight. . .She was from the Varden, the Freedom Fighters, as Brom called them. She must know some survival skills. She must know of good healing, good fighting, and good planting. That was just how the Varden was. Mostly fighting though. Once, Brom was a member of the Varden, he knew these things. He knew how they were like, he was a retired Dragon Rider. He knew of them too. He knew many things, teaching Eragon all he knew when Eragon was just a begginer.

It was about a half and hour later when Murtagh and Eragon came back from scouting. Eragon was the one to tell Brom and Abala what they saw. "Well, it was too far to scout much longer. We saw no living things either. We might die out here if we don't get going soon. I am tired and so is Murtagh. We'll need some food and water soon, Brom." Brom nodded, showing the two boys the milk and corn.

Murtagh and Eragon thanked Brom, grabbing the corn and eating it. Abala and Brom started to eat the corn as well, but Abala had no milk to drink. She should of saved it. Brom grabbed his milk, clogging it down his throat. Brom saw that he needed a bath, but there was no tub or water to do that. Abala stared at Murtagh, a pleasent smile crossing her face. When he turned to her, she turned her face away, turning her smile upside down.

Brom was heading to bed when he did a few more chores. Now he needed to ask Eragon to ask Saphira how long they needed to go to get out of there. He put away some milk that Murtagh never finished and walked to Eragon, who was sitting by the fire. "Eragon, I needed to ask you something before I headed to bed." Eragon glanced at his mentor, smiling.

"What is it, Brom?" Eragon asked, looking at him, still with a smile.

"Ask Saphira how long we need to go in the tunnel. I have a feeling it won't be far. Go ahead, but if you don't want to it, it is fine." Eragon nodded, turnig his head away from Brom, looking up.

"_Saphira, can you see how far we have to get out of this cave. We have been in here for hours."_

_"Yes, I will check."_

Eragon turned back to Brom. "She's checking," he announced. Brom nodded, heading into the tent to get some sleep. Eragon followed, but he wondered if he should spy on Murtagh and Abala. Nah, he was too tired to do that.

Murtagh was sitting on a rock, when he heard footsteps on the ice. Abala. He looked up, seeing her there. He groaned, low enough so she couldn't hear. "What do you want?" he ased, looking at his milk that Brom put away.

She smiled, and that made him fell. . .weird. Suspicious, peculiar, curious. He sighed. "What is it!" he barked, almost waking Brom and Eragon up. She smiled before responding.

"I came over here for a good reason." He didn't smile, he frowned. She thought she knew what he was going to say.

"That's not an answer." He grabbed his sword, snarling. She stepped back, knowing she needed to tell the real truth why she was there. She didn't really think. She felt a weird tingle up her spine, a nervous one. He stared at her for a moment, wanting to see what she did next. She felt romantic, and she was having no control over her body when she felt this way. She launched at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt, meeting him lip to lip. She drew away and he stared.

"Oh, my. . . OH MY GOD!" he roared, grabbing his sword, aiming it at her. She fell backwards, and Eragon and Brom heard this. Brom came rushing out of the tent, seeing Murtagh holding his sword up to Abala's neck. Brom grabbed Murtagh's shoulder's keeping him back from killing her.

Eragon was watching him, and he needed to help. He grabbed Abala's arm and he pulled her into the tent. Eragon told her to stay there while he went to help Brom with Murtagh. He came out, seeing the Brom was under control keeping Murtagh back from killing Abala. He alos noticed Murtagh murmuring things. He moved closer, when he heard what he was saying. "I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her."

Eragon was confused. He walked up to Murtagh, seeing killing in Murtagh's eyes. "Woah, Murtagh. Calm down, bro. Why are you going to kill her?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Murtagh stared at Eragon, anger in his eyes. Should he tell Brom and Eragon what happened? He would, it would be the best choice. Afterall, Eragon was his half brother. He needed to tell him what happened. "She ki- She kissed me!" he screamed. Brom started to snicker. Eragon stared.

"Really?" Eragon asked. Murtagh nodded, then telling him he was going to say no more.

"Ask Abala. She'll tell you how it happened. Get rid of that plump mouse, too. And if you don't, I'll boil her in a cauldron, that plump-" he began, but was cut off by Brom.

"You won't do anything to her. We will talk about this to her, and to you." Brom walked away into the tent. She was sitting there, afraid. Afraid of Murtagh of killing her.

"What do you want, Brom?" she asked.

"I want to know what happened. Details, now."

She glanced at Brom before she started. "Well, I think well now you know that I love Murtagh, so he asked me what I was doing there, so I lied. I needed to tell the truth, so I kissed him. He got all angry intil you came to my rescue. He probably wants me gone, now. But I saved him . . . More than gratfeul, I call it."

He nodded. "Whatever, Abala. DON'T DO IT AGAIN OR HE WILL HURT YOU." Brom's voice was deep, telling her that he was serious on what he talked. She nodded, curling up in the tent, laying her head on a bag.

Meanwhile, Saphira was flying through the cave, easily catching up with the four of them. She saw their camp, but had to ignore it and follow her rider's orders. She sailed overhead of the camp, the cave warming and cooling her as she flew. It was about three minutes later when she saw a light. Well, it only took a few minutes because Saphira flew fast. She guessed that it would take the four others about a few hours to make it to the end of the cave. She turned around, knowing she needed to tell the four of them what she discovered. She did a zooming dash, making osme ice pillars crumble like a cookie. She looked down a few minutes later and saw the camp. The firelight was sparkling her eyes as she fluttered down to the camp with her giagantic wings. Eragon saw her and raced to her side.

"Well?" he asked, looking at her blue eyes with smiled, showing them it was a good answer.

"Only a few hours up. I'm sure if you run there it will be about an hour and a half." Saphira saw Murtagh on the floor, calming down. "What is your problem?" she asked, ignoring Eragon.

"Noth-nothing Saphira," he gasped, holding his heart with his chest to cool off. "I might need to apologize to Abala, I guess. I won't do it now, though. I'll need time to get over it. . ." He looked away, shoving his tiny sword in the ice.

"Get over what?" Saphira asked, glancing over to him.

"I don't want to talk about it. . .But I will tell you later, maybe when I get out of this cave. You can't leave, though. Or it will take you longer to know what I have to get over," he replied, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Saphira nodded, laying down.

"Sorry, Saphira. We have no food. But you can always fly out of the cave to catch a snack, I guess. Maybe catch us a snack. We're starving. I don't think you can't handle a deer or something." Eragon's voice was spread around the cave. Saphira didn't reply, but nodded.

Brom came out of the tent, with a bucket in his hands. "I found some water." Eragon percked up from his spot next to the fire.

"Oh, thanks Brom, I owe y-" he started, but he was cut off by Brom.

"It's not for you!" Brom growled. He looked at Saphira. "She'll need it." He walked over to her, placing the bucket down. "Whatever she shares is what you get, if she wants to share. I'm sure she will." Brom walked away, the fire crackling behind him. "Now I'm getting some sleep. You might want to, Murtagh."

Murtagh looked up, and nodded. He hid his sword and arrow behind a rock behind the tent before he scurried into the tent and it was silent for a few moments. Eragon nor Saphira made a word. Saphira was silently drinking the water, while Eragon was staring at the fire. Saphira finished, and had some left. "Want it?" she asked, pushing it over. The two of them had to be quiet, not wanting to wake the other three in the tent. Eragon nodded, grabbing the bucket and gulping down the water. Some of it missed his mouth and strolled down his cheeks and onto his body. He wiped that away.

"Where will you sleep?" Eragon asked.

"I'll probably be hunting, but if I stay here to sleep I will be beside to tent, probably watching for any movements," she replied. Eragon nodded.

"I'll be going to be, I suppose." Eragon grabbed a bag to put his head on. He disappeared into the tent. Saphira made a slight smile. When the four were asleep, Saphira had business of her own. She took off, slilently. She flew to the end of the cave in a matter of minutes. Seh was pleased to see the sky again. She kept flying around, seeing if there was any animals, like deer for the four of them and a dove for herself. She flew far, dashing up the hills intil she saw a bull elk. Time for the kill.

She dove downwards, then the bull elk noticed. It turned to run, but Saphira was faster than it was. She pounced, blood leaking from it sides where Saphira's claws have been. It died in her grasp. She knew she needed to carry the bull elk back, so she used all of her strength and power to fly it back with the other four of them. Soon, she saw the cave come in sight. She dashed in, seeing the fire sprinkle in her eye view. A few minutes later, she came up to the camp, dropping the bull elk on the floor. She needed to catch food for herself, so she took off. It was about an hour later when she saw a dove flying around it's nest. It also had eggs. She would eat those too. She snuck up behind the dove, fluttering around her nest. She dashed forward with a big push of her wings. She opened her jaws, clamping them on the dove. When she swallowed the dove, she ate the eggs. Now that she ate, she could go get some sleep.

She flew back to the camp, seeing that the lantern in the tent was still on, but the fire outside was flying away, burning out. She fluttered beside the tent, laying down on the icy floor. She put her head down, going to sleep.

Brom was the first to wake up. He stepped outside, looking around. It was a nice, cool day in the cave. He saw the bull elk, smiling. He turned to see Saphira. "Thank you," he whispered to her, and she didn't even notice. He started another fire, cooking the elk meat. When it was almost doen, Eragon came out of the tent.

"Morning, Brom," he yawned. Brom looked over his shoulder.

"Morning, Eragon," he replied.

"Abala is about up, but Murtagh really wants to sleep. He must have been stupified from last night." Eragon raced over to Brom, grabbing some meat, placing it on the table that had no legs. He began to eat it, followed by Brom.

"So, should we awake Murtagh?" Eragon asked, looking away from his meat and at Brom.

"No, let him get the sleep. He must want it badly, afterall." Brom took a bite of his meat. Saphira was next to wake up.

She saw Brom and Eragon, and smiled warmly. "Enjoying the bull I caught you last night?" she asked, looking away from them, remembering the eggs and dove she ate the night before.

"Yes," Eragon replied to her. She didn't say anything, but she smiled. Abala came out of the tent. Saphira snarled.

"What's it to you, Saphira?" Abala asked.

"I don't trust you, old cry baby. I don't!" Saphira growled,raising her wings in anger.

"Woah, calm down, Saphira!" Eragon cried, and she did what she was told. She left to the corner. "Abala, get something to eat. Saphira caught it last night."

Abala didn't nod. "I have something to do real quick." She disappeared in the tent. She smacked Murtagh's face, then she smiled when she saw him stir awake. She shoved her face to his face, causing him to scream.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. She just laughed. Outside, Brom and Eragon sighed in displeasure.

Abala came out, so did Murtagh. Murtagh was slightly growling. Abala was just smiling. "I got the Mister. Grumpypants out of bed." Eragon and Brom glared at her, but said nothing.

"We gotta move as soon as you two get some food," Brom snapped. Murtagh smiled as the word "food" rang in his ears. He raced over, grabbing some meat. Abala followed this action, until everyone was down with their food.

"Saphira, wait for us outside of the cave. We'll meet you there." Eragon's voice boomed, but in a pushy way. Saphira nodded, taking off and over the cave.

The four of them jumped on their horses, Abala with Brom and Murtagh with Eragon. The cold wind dashed through their hair as the raced through the were almost out! It was an hour later when they started to see the exit. But it was too far away. It was the size of an ant. It would take them a half an hour to make it there.

It was about the time they guessed when they said they would make it out of the cave. The sunlight was sprinkling off the trees, right where they needed to be.

"Saphira, did you look ahead?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, the misty gorge is just up ahead."

The five of them, the dragon rider, the retired dragon rider, the girl of the Varden, the dragon, and the son of Morzan, stood there, while the sun blinded their faces. This was the day they waited for.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The five sat there, gazing at what was ahead. "We can't watch this forever, let's go!" snapped Brom, walking forward with his horse. Eragon and the other four followed them.

Eragon was moving at a fast rate, keeping up with Brom and Abala. Saphira was flying ahead, shwoing them which way to go. Brom kept snorting in anger when Abala looked behind her, seeing Murtagh there with his hair in his eyes, drooping low. Yet, the color of pink gas followed into them as they walked for about three minutes.

"Is it far?" Eragon asked, looking up to see the dragon above them.

"No," she replied.

"Good." Eragon turned his view back to Brom, so he knew where he was going, of course.

Murtagh was getting hungry, but they couldn't stop. They were so close to what they journeyed for, there was n turning back. He agreed with this, but he only murmured things about eating. This made Abala laugh, and he noticed this. She turned away as soon as he looked up to her.

Brom noticed that there was a hole deep underneath them. "Stop," he warned. The others met up at Brom's side.

"Why?" Abala asked, looking ahead of Brom, but she couldn't see anything because of the mist that was ahead of them.

"Uh, you don't see the drop?" Murtagh asked, making a dumb face with a stupid smile. "I do." She looked hard to see no brown dirt ahead of them.

"I see it now," she answered. He nodded, making sure that she did.

Broim jumped off his horse. Eragon followed this action, same as Murtagh and Abala. Brom peeked in, only seeing that the drop was about thirty feet down. "It's far in, but Saphira can take us down." Brom glanced at Saphira. Saphira only nodded. She bent down so the four of them could climb on her back. Eragon sat in the lead, Brom behind, Murtagh behind him, and Abala last. Abala clung to Murtagh's shoulder so she couldn't fall.

Saphira brust up high, about twenty two feet up into the air before she dashed downwards. They moved quickly, making Abala almost fall off. Being in the middle was just lucky, Eragon and Brom supposed. Not in the back. They made it to the bottom in a limit of a few seconds. Eragon, Brom, Murtagh, and Abala jumped off of Saphira, who dashed up in the sky where no one could see her anymore.

Brom led the way in, when they started hearing horns go off. Murtagh and Eragon pulled out their bows while Brom pulled out his sword, Zar'roc. Urgals started to come bellowing out of the walls of a great fortess wall that guared the camp. They were armed with axes, dashing and sprinting to the four of them. Eragon and Murtagh fired their arrows, making two fall to the floor. Blood filled in a puddle, causing another to slip and Brom stabbed the Urgal that was flat on it's face. On the sides of the wall that guared the camp, urgal archers started to shoot fire bows at the intruders. Brom grabbed one's arms, kicking it in the face, soon breaking it's neck. Eragon and Murtagh dealt with the archers, and they fell backwards into their camp. More started to pour out, soon Eragon and Murtagh realized they had to help Brom with swords. Eragon used an old sword to swipe them. He stunned one, then he jumped on it's shoulders, pulling at his neck. It snapped, killing the urgal. Murtagh shot one in the head, put it wasn't dead yet. Then, he swiped it with his tiny sword, jumping on it's shoulders, stabbing it. It yelped, but he cut it's neck and it died.

Abala just watched Murtagh fight. She was amazed on how slender he was, fighting so nicely intil he got cut on the arm, but it was minor. Eragon shot one in the chest, causing it to fall on the floor. He grabbed his sword and he stabbed it. Murtagh saw one on the floor that slipped in blood and he shot it with his arrow. Abala was pleased to see the three of them winning the fight. More archers raced up the sides of the wall, and Murtagh took notice quickly. He aimed his bow up, shooting one, reloading then fired at the other one. Yet again they fell backwards into their camp. Arona saw one sneak behind the three of them and come up to her, and she screamed loudly. Seeming to notice, Murtagh turned his head back to see the urgal raising it's arms to swipe Abala. He used his arrow to shoot it's head. He fell to the floor. Abala smiled. He turned back to see one using a net to capture Murtagh. Abala just needed to do something. Murtagh just saved her and got captured trying to help her. She raced to Murtagh's side. A net fell on her! They were trapped.

Eragon saw this and tried to help, but he heard a noise. He looked to the left to see about ten more urgals coming out of the walls. They needed to get out of there! He ran to Brom, who was still busy fighting some of the urgals. "Brom!" he yelped. Brom turned to Eragon.

"What is it?" he asked, killing another one. Blood leaked onto Brom's shoes.

"Murtagh and Abala are captured! I want to save them, but there is too many urgals for two people to fight off!" Brom watched in horror.

"We will come back for them! When we are ready!" Eragon and Brom turned tail, dashing away into the mist. Murtagh felt a little uneasy as he got picked up and carried into the camp. He turned back to see them carrying Abala. He gasped.

He looked around to see if there was Eragon and Brom coming to the rescue, but there wasn't He felt no hope come to him. They walked into one of the doors that the urgals came out of, and the door slammed shut as they walked in. He heard Abala kicking around. They were out the open now, and they could see many urgals walking around the camp that Brom, Abala, Eragon, and him had tried to raid. Now he felt like he was getting a tour around the place. He never noticed that the area around him got darked.

Soon, he felt bumps jumping him up and down. He thought that they were stairs going down into the earth. He blinked at the thought. Into the earth? Were they getting killed in a secret area. Or worse. Worse was getting stuck with Abala in a cell.

He heard a key slide into a slot and a creaking metal door open. A cell! That was not what he wanted. As long as if he wasn't with Abala he would be fine. He heard the net open and he fell face to face on the floor. He looked up to see Abala land on him. Great. What he didn't want. His worst nightmare. Getting stuck with no way out with Abala! A terrible tremor rose through his spine at the thought getting stuck with her. What could be worse? Getting killed with her? No, then he would never get to see her again. That was what he hoped.

He rose to his feet, seeing the urgals walk away with the cell door closed. Great, with Abala. Abala rose to her feet. It was rather cold in there. He could not see if it was day or night. There was no windows to look out of. He only got to look at the wall or Abala. He prefer the wall, but that would get broing really soon. He didn't know how long it would take to get out of there. Hopefully, it was soon.

"Great," he mumbled. She didn't laugh at the respond.

"Now we are stuck in this cell! I'm sorry, I really am." He looked at her feet.

"Why?" he asked, shooting around to see her embarressed.

"I got you in this trouble. It should have ran from the urgal, not scream like a baby. You didn't have to help me, or we would not be in here. The urgal would not have caught up with me, I'm fast, ya know. It would have chased me, and left you alone. Then that net would not have gotten on you, and if I haden't tried to help, I wouldn't be in here either. I was just trying to help, but I think it just made your matters worse. Please forgive me."

He didn't move. He sat in the corner of the cell. How would they be treated? Would they get food? Or would they did in this cell together? That was not really how he thought or hoped he would die. He sighed, rather slowly.

"I will only forgive you if I make it out of this cell alive. You too. But now, I feel alone." He realized that he had his bow, so he could make a plan to escape. But how would he make a plan? He would need to be brave, strong, fat, and smart to make it out alive. But he needed to defend Abala as well. If he didn't, who would? No one.

She smiled. She had a little hope, unlike Murtagh. She trusted him to get them out of the cell.

"I know that Brom and Eragon will come back to get us," he said, wiping off some blood from his face that the urgal gave him. He looked at his shoulder wound, gasping in pain as he saw it was deep. Maybe Abala would give him care while Eragon and Brom were away? He didn't think she had anything to offer though.

She saw the wound, and she pulled out some water in a sack that she had. It was her sleeping sack! She never told anyone that he had some water in her sleeping sack!

"Use this," she ordered, pushing over the small jug of water. He nodded, grabbing it and pouring about a quarter of the jug on his wound. It stung, but he realized that it helped. "Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it. Ever." She grabbed the jug and put it back in her sack. He placed the sack on the floor, putting her head on it. He used his bow and put is head on that. The two of them fell asleep.

He woke up, seeing her still asleep. He felt his shoulder stinging in pain. He yelped. That woke her up. "What is it? she asked, getting up and crawling on her hands and feet to Murtagh.

"My wound. It hurts. It isn't too bad, though. It will heal." He glanced down on the wound, that was no longer bleeding. The wound was fairly clean, but it still hurt. A few minutes later, an urgal came down with some stale bread and some nasty water. He opened the cell, showing them an axe if they tried to escape. They knew that they were too weak to escape now, but when they were ready, they would kill him. The urgal came in the cell at the first glimpse of Murtagh's bow. The urgal grabbed the bow, locked the cell, and walked up the stairs.

Murtagh growled at the sign of the urgal taking his bow. Now they couldn't kill the urgal. Or could they. Murtagh had his sword! His tiny sword. . . It was small, but it would help Abala and him get out of the cell. When his shoulder healed, he would kill the ugral, get out, and get freed.

He grabbed the stale bread, smelling a bad aroma coming from it. It wouldn't kill them, but it wouldn't repelish them very well. The water looked salty, but it was was not alot, and it would make them stronger. He ate the bread, realizing that itn tasted terrible. He sipped some of the salty water, and it was nasty too. Abala grabbed some of the bread and ate it, almost vomiting.

She sipped the salty water, seeing Murtagh's wound. "Use the salt water to wash your wound. It would be better to use it for that than drink it." He listened, pouring some of it on his shoulder. It felt nice, but afterwards it felt bad. Pain to feel better, he supposed.

"Thanks," he tahnked her.

"No problem."

"Why would you want to help me? I tried to kill you. . ."

"You know that I have a crush on you. I won't give up that easily." Shockingly, those words made him feel. . .better.

He nodded in thanks. He had no idea what time it was, but he assumed it was evening. Perhaps they had just eaten dinner? Maybe, but Abala and him needed to make a schedule on what they did, a limit of sleeping, perhaps. They were just sleeping. So that could be their schedule for that. . . But what else? Sleeping before dinner? That would be weird.

He glanced around the room, now noticing that there were some stories clinging on the walls of the cell. He would read one, the biggest one, to get it out of the way. There was nothing to do, afterall. Thatwas what he could do. e walked to the biggest one he saw, and he began to read it.

"_Hello. My name is Vinessa. I once was here in this cell, with barley any food or water. I was in the cell alone for a few days when the urgals started making me do some work, chores. Make me their slave so they didn't have to move their big butts around. Yet, I did make some stories in the cell, some tiny ones. This is the biggest one I plan to make. This is the story of the Dragon Rider. One, long ago, dragons and dragon riders ruled all of the land. They made sure that everyone listened to their laws, but an epic battle formed when a traitor, Galbatorix, started disobeying the dragon riders. Many of the ones that worked on the good side died, but Galbatorix had gotten a shade, Durza. He used him in the battle. He also used Morzan in battle, plus a few others. As hard as the dragons and dragon riders tried to win their land, Galbatorix won the battle and was claimed the king of the land. He destroyed almost all of eggs, but I was sure that one remained. Maybe more than one. Maybe a few, but I was sure that he would save one to raise. I was sure that he wouldn't want to be a murderer forever and ever. When I heard a dragon rider came, my hopes were up. This is the end of this story."_

Murtagh was surprised about this girl this girl named Vinessa. He looked at Abala, who was staring at him as well. He walked over to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "They will come, and when they do, we shall kill all of these urgals, and make them pay."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Brom was walking through the forest with Eragon, sad that they had to leave their friends behind. Yet, he had to. But what if the two of them where already dead? What if they would get there for no reason? It would be rather bad, but the could avenge the two of them. Eragon noticed that Brom looked sad.

"What is it Brom?" Eragon asked, peering at his face. Brom hid it, but he answered.

"What if the two of them are dead? What if they are dead?" he asked, saying it two times. Eragon looked down in thought as he walked in the woods. The finally got out of the mist when they were getting chased by some urgals. They went the wrong direction from the ice cave and had no idea where they were supposed to be. Now, all they could do was wait to see what happened. To train, to hunt and eat to find shelter.

"Yeah, they could be dead right now. . ." Eragon looked at his feet, in shame for leaving his friends behind, possibly to die. Like betraying his friends. Like giving them to the urgals. A trap. A LIE.

Brom listened to Eragon, sad as well. He heard a doe go across the path, startled by the two of them. "Some food," he mentioned, starving. He remembered that Murtagh was hungry before they got to the urgal camp, and that made him feel stupid.

Eragon nodded, pulling out his bow only to be stopped bu Brom.

"You are not a good hunter, I will do it." Brom grabbed his bow, seeing the doe ahead of him. He shot it, and it fell to the floor, dead. "Let's eat." He grabbed it when he jumped off of the horse. Eragon followed.

"Where will we rest?" he asked.

"Not here," Brom replied.

Nodding, Eragon used magic to start a fire. It would warm them and cook their food. Eragon grabbed some meat and he cooked it over the fire. Night started forming, so they would probably rest here, the diffence of what Brom said. They well didn't want to be fighting, so they would burn out the fire. It was risky to keep it going. Brom and Eragon had a few wounds, they would need to heal them if they were to be stronger.

Brom stared at Eragon, who was now eating his food, closing his mouth around big chunks. He gulped them down quickly, almost fast enough to make someone choke. Brom was more thirsty than hungry. But what was there to drink? The air? No, it's disgusting, you can't even drink it. Brom would go look for some water somewhere, but what about Eragon. Eragon would have to stay to watch the camp, they would have nothing then. No horses, no weapons, perhaps no Eragon! Brom looked up from his one bite of food and to Eragon.

"We'll need to find water. I will go out and use your magic to guard the camp, alright?" Brom asked, Eragon nodded. Eragon placed his meal on the table with no legs that sat on the floor. Perhaps bugs would get in it. Eragon placed a blanket on it so no bugs would get in it. Brom started traveling to find what he seeked: water. He could no longer see the fire because of a tree, but he would use the smoke to guide him.

He was walking down a ridge in the slope, slippery with thick mud. He thought he heard running water down the path, so he went to investigate what it was. He slipped on the mud, making his butt thick with brown, disgusting mush. He growled at the thought of Eragon saying, "Poopy poopy, poopy pants!"

He heard the water getting closer, so he stepped lightly so he would not scare any animals. He didn't want to disturb anyone. Just get some water. He moved a spikey bush, getting cut a few times, but the water would wash his wouds as well. He came out the other side. Rushing water was storming in the clearing, as loud as a pistol. He used a jug to grab some water.

Once he filled the jug, he placed his body in the water. The mud slid off and so did the wounds from the bush and the urgals. He thought it felt nice, but if he stood there any longer he would be carried away by the water and never seen again. He wanted to see them again, his friends. Brom leaped out of the water. He was now soaking wet, and he didn't like the fact of that. But the water made him feel better, so he didn't mind that much. Now, he would head back to Eragon. He used his sword to cut away the bush, not wanting to get cut again.

When that was down, he started heading back to Eragon, using the smoke to guide him back. He soon met up with Eragon, and Eragon was very surprised to see him that wet.

"Woah," he said, shocked. "You really got the water you wanted!" Brom nodded, telling him it made him feel better to be in the stream and not with the bugs.

"How long have I been gone?" Brom asked.

"About an hour," Eragon replied. "I saved the meal for you, so can I have some water?"

Brom nodded. He set the water down and grabbed his meat and started to eat it. It was repelishing, so he sipped some of the water so he could clear out his dry throat. Eragon followed his action. It was about nine o' clock at night, they would need to head for bed now. They would start looking for the Varden in the morning, when they were not so tired. Their first attempt to stop the urgals didn't go so well, and now they were shocked to see that they needed help.

The two of them set up a tent and put their heads on a bag full of water, food, and some blankets to keep them warm when they sleep. Brom also had to carry the wooden table that had no legs on his back clipped to the sack. Eragon was the first to go to sleep, Brom took a step outside to see the moon, full and glorious. He wished he could see his two friends again. It would be better if he could.

After getting a full time of watching and thining, he headed back to the tent to get some sleep. He had a big day tommorow.

He woke up to smell some eggs. Wait. . .eggs? He looked to the left to see that Eragon was out of bed. He must have got some eggs somewhere. Brom pulled himself out of bed to see Eragon cooking some eggs, and they looked rather good. But where did he get them? He would ask to find out.

"Eragon, where did you get those eggs?" Brom asked, blinded by the sun's light as it beamed his eyes.

"Found a wild chicken. I followed it when I saw that it had eggs. I killed the chicken, grabbed the eggs." Eragon showed him a hull chicken just lying on the table with no legs. Brom just nodded, stepping out of the tent adjusting the light to his eyes.

"Did we take out the firelight last night?" Brom asked, looking at the fire that was now once again burning. Eragon slightly nodded, looking at him. He then pulled the eggs off of the fire. He placed them on some wood, handing it to Brom and grabbing one for himself. Brom and Eragon ate it quicky, grabbed some water and they took off, leaving behind Murtagh, Abala and their hope.

They brought the chicken, doe, some eggs, and some water with them. Brom brought the table with no legs and his blankets, plus his bag while Eragon had some metal nails, and some skin to the tent, plus his blankets. Eragon was thirsty, but he didn't want to disturb Brom. Brom was just saddened the hole day, wanting to see his friends, wanting to give Abala back to the Varden, and the three original friends head off back to Eragon's farm and Carvahall. He left behind everything. Now he would have to wait months to actully get back to what he wanted. Now he was just sad, he didn't talk much, and pretty much just stared at the road ahead of him, Eragon not knowing what he was thinking about. It was always Eragon to start a very short talk with Brom now. Eragon never seen Brom so sad in his life.

They had been walking up a hill for about half an hour, and Brom or Eragon hadn't said a word. Brom wouldn't cry, no, but he would look rather disappointed. Eragon was starving, so he grabbed some chicken that he cooked and he ate that. He was bored as well, all he could think about was Abala and Murtagh, dead. He shook the thought from his head, glancing at Brom who had his head down. Still.

"Can we talk?" Eragon asked, with a weird looking face if he already knew that the answer was "no".

"About what?" Brom asked, taking his eyes off the road to see Eragon making a weird face. "Stop making that face!" he scowled.

Nodding, he stopped and he answered Brom, "Let's talk about urgals!" but Brom slightly shook his head "no". Eragon sighed, and then it went to complete silence once again. He looked over the cliff to see a village. It was small, but that could be their destination point. He had some more hope. When he narrowed his eyes he could tell that they were not the kind of fighting people, but they could give them shelter, and Brom some time to think.

"Brom! That's go over there!' Eragon shouted. And for the first time, Brom said yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Murtagh waited helplessly for Eragon and Brom to come the next day, but no one did. Would he be stuck with Abala for the rest of his life? But, something was telling him he thought it was a good thing. No, she abused him. Kissed him, what could be worse?

He glanced over his shoulder to see her. She was staring at him, and he smiled. She thought that was the first time that he smiled at her. She just smiled back, then he turned away. He didn't want her to start thinking the wrong things. But, when he dug down deeper into his body, he thought he found a new treausure. Her. No, that couldn't be! He hated her! She loved him!

He looked back over his shoulder to see her tilting her head at him. He thought he had saw a patern on the walls. Was the pattern the treasure that he seeked? He glanced at the page, the part of the wall that Vinessa that started with an "a". He glanced at the next writing, and he saw that one of the dnded with a "b" in the word Kaleb, the person who wrote this's brother. He turned to the next one and it ended with an "a". A plain "a". He focused on the next one, and it ended with an "l" in the word tall. Yet again the next letter was an "a" in the word Bala. He remembered these letters, and took a step back. He gasped at what he saw.

Those five letters spelt the very one word he hoped was not the answer. Abala. He sheirked, and Abala noticed this. She set her hand in his shoulder, and that made him feel better.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. She just shrugged. He sighed. He hoped that Brom and Eragon were coming to help them, so they just waited. A urgal came down with breakfast and stuck it through the cage bars. Now was the time! Pulling out his sword, he sprang. He struck the urgal in the throat and it collapsed. They had the stale bread and salty water and then snuck out.

They saw the stairs and walked up them carfully. They couldn't make a sound. Then, they peered their heads up to see many working urgals in the camp. There was some stairs to the right, but the exit was ahead. The exit was closed though, and two guards were protecting the openers to the gate. If they took out the guards and opened the gate, they would be noticed easily.

Murtagh and Abala to the the path to the right. They slumbered up more stairs to see a guard walking in the same direction they were in. Since he couldn't see them, Murtagh had to sneak up on the enemy to find his bow. He kinda forgotten it, but now that he remembered he could go find it. Had they destroyed it, or given it to the archers? He glanced at the archers on the wall. None of them had his bow. He sighed. He knew he would find it. He started to climb over the guard he killed and he saw a door to the right. He didn't know if he should open it. He was barley armed.

He looked in anyway. There was no one in the room, and that pleased him. He stepped in, to see skeletons all over the room, and some eaten bones and flesh. He almost vomited at the sight of this. Abala watched, unpleased at what she saw. This room was an active room, he could tell, but no one was in right now. He needed to find his bow. He stepped in, trying to avoid any real contact with the bodies. There was a door to the left, underneath a bed, big enough so they could not push it. They would have to go under the bed, but how could they open the door? Break it. He crouched down low, crawling under the bed and was followed by Abala. He stabbed at it with his knife. Soon, it shattered when he push the wooden locks holding it in place. He crawled in, and he was followed by Abala.

When they got in the room, there were some urgals guarding an old man. The urgals were probably strong enough to move the bed, but now a dark light shone in the area where they broke the door. The guards heard a crash to see the two of them sitting there. "The prisioners! Get them!" one wailed, stomping very quickly to the two, Murtagh and Abala. Murtagh jumped, holding onto the hole where the door was last. He used his feet to kock the urgal over and he jumped down off the board and he stabbed the urgal. Another one grabbed Abala and held her by the hair, holding a very sharp axe to her neck. Murtagh knew what to do. He grabbed the old axe of the one he killed and he held it up to the dark light. Then, he flung it and it cut deep into the urgals brain. Blood hissed out of it's cut and into it's mouth and eyes. He let go of Abala when he fell to the floor, dead.

Abala was pleased to now that Murtagh had saved her. Twice. He rushed to him and gave him a hug. He gave her a hug back. She was a tomboyish girl, but with many girl characteristics. She was a girl, that's all Murtagh could say. Then, the old man stared at the two of them. "Are ye coming to rescue me?" he asked.

"No, but we might if you answer a question for us." Murtagh walked to the old man. The old man scowled in reply. He was not a friendly old man, he was rather stubborn and cold hearted, but he loved when people asked him questions. Murtagh just stared at the man, followed by Abala.

"Fine, what's it?" he growled, and Murtagh held his knife to the old man's neck. The old man shivered in response to this action, and he gulped with fear.

"Where do the urgals keep their weapons? Or stolen items?" Murtagh asked, narrowing his eye at the urgal. The old man stared at him.

"You expect me to know that! I do know it though, clever boy and nicely dressed girl. They keep weapons and stolen items in the same room, up two floors in a room called the Basement. Good bye now, and help me out!" Murtagh snapped the chain and he popped it open.

The old man ran for his life. Murtagh and Abala followed him out. Abala bumped her head on the bed when they tried to get out of the small, wooden, area in the tower. She gasped in pain, but she hoped that Murtagh didn't notice that there was some blood leaking from her head. She ignored it.

The two of them saw a row of stairs to the left, just above the last pair that they just climbed to find the old man. They went up those stairs and they turned to the right to find more stone stairs. They went up those, and saw no more stairs. This must be the row! They started to travel down the isle and saw a room that sairs, "For The Most Important In The Basement". That was where his bow was! He opened the door to see three urgals in there. Great. They turned to see the two of them.

"Attack!" threatened one, and two of them headed to Murtagh. He pulled out his knife, and dodged out of the way. The urgal fell out of the room, and fell overboard two stories. He hit the ground, and then he died in an instant. No one was there to save him. Yet, some urgals saw this, and went up the stairs to investigate what was happening. The second urgal Murtagh grabbed and quickly jumped up on his shoulders. He began to pull at the head, and the third urgal just watched them fight. The neck snapped, and blood was flowing onto Murtagh's fingers and washed down it's neck and onto t floor. Murtagh jumped off of the urgal and turned to the third one who was in the corner, afraid to die. Murtagh pulled out his knife again, and he jabbed at it's shoulders. The urgal gasped in pain, as blood leaked to the floor and went through the bottom layer, so the blood was leaking on the ceiling in the room below. Murtagh cut it's neck and itdied. More blood. Murtagh grabbed his bow and he jumped out of way when he saw three urgals coming his way, as much as he didn't hope, he was caught by one. They put a vine around his hands, and Abala never noticed that there were five behind her. She turned around, and gasped when she saw this. She tried to run, not wanting to be killed. All they did was wrap a vine around her hands and pulled them down the two flights of stairs.

They were at the bottom, the floor. They went down the stairs that led to the cell. They opened the door and threw the two of them in. They gave Murtagh the bow though. He asked them to promise not to kill them when they got breakfast if they let him keep the bow. Disappointed, Murtagh and Abala agreed to this. Then, the seven urgals went back to the top floor, into the air. Murtagh wished he was running down the streets, the grass with Abala running with him. Now he was disappointed. He was not very convinced. He thought that there were too many guards to outnumber wih two people. Where they ever going to get out of the cell alive?


End file.
